Not out of the woods yet (story 1 part 2)
by love janny
Summary: Jac has a panic attack but what for?


After spending overnight in hospital Jac is later released that afternoon with Jonny right beside her with his hand round her waist. Unlike her normal self she realises after her near to death experience that she needs Jonny and she doesn't push him away. Jonny is puzzled that she hasn't pushed him away but says nothing as he doesn't want to change how the atmosphere between them.

"You seem relaxed" says a very relaxed Jonny.

"Well after my experience I have realised how good you are to me and how much I do need you. I don't deserve you, not after all the times I have pushed you away." Says an extremely calm Jac.

"If anything I don't deserve you." Says Jonny quietly as he helps Jac into the car.

Jonny starts the engine and starts to drive away.

"Thank you!" says Jac nearly crying.

"Don't cry Jac." He says calmly as he pulls over and gives her a hug.

He drives them all the way to her house. He gets out first and helps her out.

"Thanks Jonny but you do know you don't have to do this." Says Jac as she gets out the car.

"Do what?" Inquired Jonny

"You know help around everywhere." Says Jac as she and Jonny with his had around her waist walk to the front door and she opens the door.

"I feel my need to… You sit down now and I will make us a coffee!" Says a rather polite Jonny.

Jac sits down on the sofa. Whilst Jonny makes a coffee.

"Ouch!" Jonny shouts from the kitchen. Jac gets up and walks as quick as she can to the kitchen.

"What's wrong" Jac says with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Oh it's nothing honestly just burnt my hand on hot water that's all now you go and sit down. He says as she walks over gently grabs his hand and puts it under cold water.

"Leave it there for about 5 minutes, OK." She says "I will make the coffee" Jonny tries to tell her but she buts in. "Not a word from you about it!" He smiles and she makes the cups of coffee and they both go and sit down in the living room. *Jac yawns*

"Tiered Jac?" He asks.

"Kind of yeah" She replies as she yawns again.

"Come with me" He says as he helps her up and leads her into the bedroom. He helps her on her bed and she snuggles up next to him. Within seconds she's asleep and Jonny is left admiring her good looks till he eventually falls asleep.

The next morning Jonny wakes up earlier than Jac so he slowly moves her head of his chest and onto the pillow. He goes to make a coffee to find there is no milk. So he goes to the shop to go and buy some. Whilst he's away Jac wakes up to find no Jonny. She shouts him and there is no response. She tries ringing his phone but it's of. She starts panicking. She goes into a panic attack on her bed. Jonny walks into to see her distress and tries to calm her down.

"Jac listen to me I'm here ok now try and control your breathing." He says with some concern. She goes into a major panic attack and he fears that a repeat of yesterday is in stall so he rings Michael and he rushes to her house. Jonny left the door open so that Michael could just walk in. Michael come storming to find Jac on her bed having a massive panic attack.

Michael asks Jonny "How has she got in the state, I thought you were looking after her" slightly angry but more concerned

"I don't know she was asleep and I went to the shop to get some milk and came back to find her like this" Says a very Concerned Jonny.

"Jac listen to me" Says Michael in a smooth voice. "Calm down." He puts the oxygen mask on her and lies her down.

Jac can't tell who's there as her eye sight is blurred.

"Jac, its Jonny just calm down so you don't cause any real damage again." He says as he grabs her hand.

15 minutes later she finally is out of her panic attack.

"Jac." Says Michael softly. "Why did you start panicking?"

"I woke up and couldn't find Jonny, I tried shouting for him and calling him on his phone but there was no answer so I thought he had left me." She says as she calms down.

"Jac, you know I wouldn't do that when you need me most." He says with a huge sigh of relief.

"Well then why didn't you calm down when Jonny walked in?" Michael says questioning Jac.

"Because I couldn't see and I couldn't work out who's voices I was hearing." Says Jac.

Jonny and Michael leave the room.

"If I was you I would never leave her by herself without her knowing else this could become a regular thing." Whispered Michael

"I will… Thank you Michael." He says and he goes and goes back in the bedroom to comfort Jac.

Michael wait 5 minutes to make sure Jac was ok and then he left.

Meanwhile Jac and Jonny lay on her bed with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"I love you Jac and I will never in a million years leave when you're in need of help like you are at the minute." He says with deep meaning.

"I love you to" Says Jac as meaningful as you will ever get from her!


End file.
